A Complicated Past
by ChoiSeungHyun110487TOP
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura discover the secrets of their past. How will they react? Rated T for cursing. R&R!


Originally my first fanfic. Didn't get to publish it.

I don't own Naruto! I wish I did.

Yosh!

* * *

Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha after speaking with the Godaime. He went to Ichiraku, where his teammates were supposedly waiting for him.

When he got to the ramen stand, he stopped. Sai and Kakashi were there, but Sakura wasn't.

"Oi, Kaka-sensei! Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Err...she's training. Yeah, she's training," Kakashi answered nervously.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his sensei, who was practically shaking with fright at the thought of the kunoichi exploding in anger.

"Dickless, she's training in ground 12."

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead. "Why you --- for your information, I most certainly have one! And if you want proof, I could show it to you!" As Naruto said the last part, blood spewed out of Kakashi's and Sai's noses. And with that, he stalked off in annoyance.

~*~*~*~  
Since Sasuke left, Sakura had been acting like him; broody, angsty and all. Everyone, even her teachers feared the wrath of their pink-haired prodigy.

_*Flashback*_

_(The day after Sasuke left…)_

_Sakura woke up on the bench, screaming as she woke. She was drenched in sweat, rain, and tears. As she walked back to her apartment, she kept whispering 'Sasuke-kun' over and over again. She didn't leave the house once._

_After a few weeks, she did come out. But on the second she stepped out of the door, things changed._

_Gone was the happy, bubbly and carefree kunoichi they all loved. Instead, she was replaced by the angsty, silent and vengeful Haruno. Her temper flares up easily and frequently, especially whenever somebody brought up THE topic. Everyone was talking about it._

_One afternoon, Shikamaru was on his way to the training grounds when he saw Naruto sitting on a bench._

_'This is not like him. As troublesome as it is, I'm gonna go talk to him.' Shikamaru thought._

_"Oi, Naruto, where's Sakura?"_

_"I don't know," was the only reply._

_'Something's wrong. I'd better ask.'_

_"Is everything okay?" Shikamaru asked, concern in his voice._

_Naruto sighed. "No. Have you seen how Sakura's acting lately? It's weird. Ever since that bastard left, she's been acting more and more like him everyday."_

_"Oh. Yeah, I noticed it. That Uchiha really made an impact on her. Troublesome."_

_"Yeah, I know. I guess I should talk to her sometime."_

_"That'd be great. I'll get my troublesome woman to talk to her too."_

_"Yeah, you probably should. Ino's good at bugging Sakura-chan." Then Naruto doubled over in laughter. "What? Your woman? Ino's your woman? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"_

_Shikamaru blushed. "Yeah. She's my girlfriend. And you're the only one that knows, aside from us, of course."_

_"Finally! You know, that's what we've all been waiting for! We always thought you'd make a great pair."_

_"Who's 'we'? Troublesome woman, that's what Ino is."_

_"We? The Rookie 12. That's who 'we' are."_

_Shikamaru sweatdropped._

_(Time Skip)_

_Ino ran to Sakura's apartment, screaming curses at Sasuke, with Shikamaru at her tail._

_"Damn you bastard! Why the fuck did you do this to her?"_

_"Ino! Come back here! You troublesome woman!"_

_Ino stopped dead in her tracks. "Did you just call me…troublesome? Do you want to…break up with me?" Tears formed in her eyes._

_Shikamaru ran up to Ino. "Ino, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Why would I want to break up with you? You're not perfect; but to me you are. I only said that because if Sakura heard you cursing Sasuke, who knows what she'll do?"_

_"Oh. I'm sorry, Shika-kun."_

_Shikamaru hugged her. "It's okay, baby. I'm sorry too." He released her. "Now you go to Sakura's house and beat some sense into her." He looked into her azure eyes and kissed her. "Good luck."_

_(In front of Sakura's apartment…)_

_Ino knocked on Sakura's front door gently. "Sakura? You there?" There was no response. Ino repeated it a couple of times._

_After at least thirty minutes of knocking on her best friend's door, she snapped._

_"SAKURA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?! GET DOWN HERE AND OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR!"_

_There was still no response from the kunoichi._

_"Sakura! Get down here or I will fucking get inside your damn apartment! I'm gonna bust this damn door down!"_

_"Go ahead, bust it down! I don't fucking care! It's just a door!" Sakura screamed from her room._

_Ino stomped he foot on the wood flooring. "Oh, I don't want to anymore! I'm going home!"_

_"Then go!"_

_"I'm going already! Ugh!"_

_(With Shikamaru…)_

_Ino paced back and forth in her boyfriend's room. "I can't believe her! She just blew me off like that!"_

_"Ino, calm down. She's just dealing with Sasuke's…err, departure from Konoha." Shikamaru said nervously._

_"She didn't have to ignore me. I was knocking on her front door for an hour, Shika."_

_"I know, she didn't have to. Maybe you should leave her alone for a while."_

_"I'm telling Tsunade-sama about it tomorrow."_

_"Oh, troublesome. Fine, have it your way. Whatever makes you happy."_

_(Time Skip: After Ino told Tsunade about Sakura)_

_Tsunade's mind was racing. 'What the hell is happening here? I know she's upset. But --- oh, whatever. I'll call Rookie 12.'_

_"SHIZUNE!" She screamed._

_Shizune entered the office. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"_

_"Get Rookie 12. NOW." Tsunade said murderously._

_"Hai!"_

_(Afterwards…)_

_"Is everyone here? Except Sakura, of course."_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered._

_"Good. WHAT'S GOING ON?"_

_The teams were taken aback by the Godaime's outburst._

_"What the hell is going on?!" She pound her fist on her table._

_"Tsunade-sama, after Sasuke left, Sakura had been acting like him lately." Neji explained._

_"Oh, Sushi noticed." Naruto whispered. Hinata giggled softly._

_"Stop it, Naruto, Hinata. I will talk to her tomorrow. Be in the interrogation hall at 8 in the morning. You are dismissed."_

_(The next day…)_

_All of them were in the hall. Sakura was seated in the center of the room, arms folded. The others were seated on her right side, facing her. Tsunade was standing before her._

_"Where were you doing since the day he left?"_

_"In my room, obviously."_

_"What were you doing?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Why did you do them?"_

_Sakura exploded._

_"Why the fuck are you so concerned? This doesn't relate to any of you! He didn't mean anything to you, did he? He was just a mere person, the only Uchiha survivor. Who was he to you, damn it?!"_

_Sakura broke down in tears. The audience was speechless._

_"Sakura-chan, it's you who we are concerned about." Naruto said hesitantly._

_"He was just his rival, wasn't he? Nothing more!" Sakura choked out between tears._

_She went on. "He thanked me when he was about to leave. He thanked me because I was the only one who truly understood him. Why? His fucking bastard of a brother murdered my clan on the same night of his clan's massacre!"_

_Everybody gasped in shock._

_"He found me in the Haruno district, since our clan's districts are beside each other. He found me before he passed out."_

_Sakura stood up and raised her fisted hand. She hit the table so hard that it snapped in two and caused splinters to fly everywhere._

_*End flashback*_

Since that incident, nobody dared to bring up topics that might piss her off. Some even didn't talk to her.

Naruto finally had enough. "Sakura-chan, why?"

"Why what, you demented moron?"

"Why are you like this? I think I don't know you anymore."

"I swore revenge on him after he left. He was the closest thing I had to family, and he left me. When I'm strong enough, I'll kill Itachi for him. Even Orochimaru. Maybe even the bastard himself."

"I'll go with you."

"Naruto, you don't understand."

"I do. He was my best friend, Sakura."

"Fine."

(A week passed…)

"Get Team 7, please." Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

(Once they were in the room..)

"I have a mission for you. You are to bring Sasuke Uchiha back, dead or alive."

"I prefer him dead."

Tsunade ignored the remark the kunoichi made.

"Your mission begins tomorrow. You are dismissed."

(The next day…)

Team 7 was assembled at Konoha's gates.

"Kakashi-sensei's late. Again." Naruto moaned.

"Is he always like this?" Sai asked innocently.

"Idiot. This isn't the first time you've been on a mission with him! You should know that by now."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, ugly."

"Anytime, asshole."

"Would you just stop it?!" Naruto yelled exasperatedly.

"Let me see. No."

"Oh, whatever. Act your age, you two! You're more immature than I am."

"Naruto's right. Stop fighting like kids." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late again!"

"A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the longer path ---"

"LIAR!"

There was little talk on the way to the hideout. When they got there, they split up to make things easier.

"Naruto, Sai, go with me. Sakura, you can handle being alone, right?" Kakashi instructed.

"Yeah."

While she was walking, she was in deep thought. She didn't notice a shadowy figure following her.

"Sakura."

She looked up, only to see the face of her love.

"Hn." Sakura crossed her arms on her chest.

"Don't steal my catchphrase."

"I'm not."

"Hn."

"Hn, whatever."

"So I heard I have a replacement. I hope he's more powerful than me."

"He's not, actually. And he's gay, like you. His name is Sai."

"Of course he's not. No one can replace me. I'm glad he's also gay." Sasuke said sarcastically. "And his name sounds gay too."

"Yeah. You name sounds gay too. Sas-uke. Wherever did your parents get that name?"

"I don't know."

Sakura suddenly unsheathed her katana.

"Oh no, I'm scared! Sakura-chan's gonna kill me! I'd better run!" Sasuke mocked.

"I'm serious, Uchiha. Oh, in case you don't know, I've gotten stronger."

"How serious? 'Sasuke-kun' serious? You're kidding."

"Kidding? Come on." Sakura scoffed.

"Bring it, weakling."

"Game on."

They charged. Sasuke did it with his Chidori. When they collided, he expected her to be knocked unconscious. But to his surprise, she didn't.

His Chidori had no effect on Sakura. Instead, her katana glowed blue, like the Chidori, and her eyes bled crimson.

"What the hell?! Why do you have the ---?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Sharingan? Yeah. My dad's an Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes almost popped out from his head.

"Uchiha? What was his name?"

"Um…it was Fugaku, I think. Yeah, it's Fugaku."

"WHAT?! FUGAKU'S MY FATHER!"

"Well, I guess I'm your little sister."

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Now Sasuke's eyes completely popped out.

"Oh. My. God."

"We have the same father."

"We both have the Sharingan."

"Yeah…"

"And I'm legally an Uchiha, for Kami's sake! What's more, you're my brother! And it's not adoptive…it's completely, bizarrely, insanely BIOLOGICAL!"

"Hn."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Who knows about this?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Tsunade-sama doesn't. I guess it's you, me, and _our _dad."

"Oh. Yeah. _Our _dad."

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?"

"Oh yeah." They activated their Sharingan.

"Here's a deal; you win, we go back to Konoha, I explain everything. I win, we go back, I don't explain."

"You actually want to go back?"

"Yeah. What, you thought I enjoyed three years staying with that gay snake? He freaks me out."

"Yes, actually. Let's fight; I'm not getting any younger!"

In the end, Sasuke won. Sakura lay unconscious on the ground.

Panicked, Sasuke activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and entered Sakura's subconscious mind. He saw a flashback.

*Flashback*

_'Sasuke-kun!'_

_'S-sakura…'_

_Sasuke fell unconscious next to her. 'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!' After a while, she was knocked out cold too._

_Two ANBUs came, Kakashi and Izumo. They brought the two children to the hospital._

_When Sakura woke up, the first thing that came to her mind was Sasuke._

_'Where am I? Sasuke-kun?' She blinked._

_"Haruno-chan! You're awake! Uchiha-kun's inside the other room. Do you want to see him?" Tsunade asked Sakura._

_'H-hai.' The blonde smiled at her._

_'Well then, let's go!'_

_(In Sasuke's room…)_

_Sasuke stirred. 'I need to pee.' He got up from the bed. 'Where's the bathroom?' He murmured._

_'SASUKE-KUN! You're awake!'_

_'Saki-chan, please don't yell in my ear.'_

_'Sorry, Sasuke-kun.' She pouted._

_'It's okay. Can you wait a sec? Nature's calling.'_

_'Oh, I don't mind. Better answer that call!'_

_'Err…okay.' The blonde laughed._

_(After a week…)_

_The two stayed in the Haruno compound. They often had sleepovers there._

_'Sasuke-kun! Wake up!'_

_'What is it, Saki?'_

_'Let's play, Sasuke-kun!'_

_'Why in the world do you have to wake me up at 6 in the morning?'_

_'Because it's Saturday.'_

_Sasuke groaned. 'Fine.'_

_'Yay! Come on!'_

_'Let me do my stuff first, okay?'_

_'Okay. Oh yeah, breakfast's ready.'_

_'What? Who cooked?'_

_'I did. Don't ask.'_

_'Okay.'_

_(Genin days…)_

_'Sasuke-kun!'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Let's train.'_

_'Hn. Whatever.'_

_'Whatever? Sasuke, I don't know you anymore.'_

_'Hn. Train with the idiot.'_

_(The night he left…)_

_'Sasuke-kun! Wait! Don't leave me!'_

_Sasuke disappeared. Sakura blinked in disbelief. He reappeared behind her._

_'Sakura…thank you.'_

_'Don't leave, or else…I'll scream!'_

_Then he knocked her out and left her on the bench._

Everything flashed before his eyes. The crying, the harshness, everything. Sasuke's mind was reeling. 'I did this to her? What kind of monster am I?'

Just then, Sakura sat up.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. There's no use in not forgiving you anyway, since you're my brother."

Sasuke hugged his sister. Then they went to find the others.

"So, who trained you?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, and Itachi-nii-san."

"Nii-san? Yeah, right."

"He's my brother too, you know. Oh, and by the way, he told me that you called him 'nii-chan' back then." She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. He told you that? He's dead to me."

Sakura hit him on the head.

"Itai!"

"Kaka-sensei! Is that Sasuke?" Someone yelled.

"Yeah, I think so."

"It is him! Dattebayo!"

"Dobe. I see you're still an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ero-sensei." Naruto laughed.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura giggled.

They shared jokes, yelled insults and curses at each other, and related experiences on the way back to Konoha.

(In Konoha…)

"Baa-chan!"

"Nani?!"

"Sasuke-teme's back!"

"Where is he?"

"Teme! Come in now!"

Sasuke went inside. "Baka, your shouting surely woke Sakura. It woke Shikamaru, why not her? And yeah, she'll beat you to a pulp once she gets here."

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Right here, Sakura-chan." Naruto squeaked.

"We have something to tell you, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke stated boredly.

"He's my brother."

"We have the same father."

"Don't ask." They said simultaneously.

"Oh, okay. I'd better update your papers." Tsunade looked at Naruto. "What the hell?"

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, gurgling on a white bubbly liquid.

The three could only laugh.

* * *

finally! yes, sasuke laughed. R&R.


End file.
